Welcome to Avatar High
by TheBareChair
Summary: Highschool AU! Aang leaves the temple to go to high school. He didn't know what to expect from it but it definitely wasn't this. The school is broken up into four different groups but what happens when a lone boy tries to bring peace to the school?
1. A Whole New World

The boy walks into the building, amazed at how many people occupied this huge place. It was definitely much bigger and more spacious than the temple he grew up in. He walks down the hallway taking in all of the amazing sights that befell him. The lockers, bathrooms as the people there; it's quite the culture shock to see people of different races in one area. But, the shock is to be expected when someone was never to leave the area they were born in. The boy continues to walk until he runs into something that feels like a brick wall.

"Oh, s-sorry about that! I wasn't paying attention." The boy bows his head to apologize.

The person he ran into turns around revealing his light toned skin with a huge red burn scar covering a good portion of his left eye and some of his face. He seemed bald but he had a ponytail falling short of reaching his neck. The guy with the scar grabs the boy who bumped into him and pulls him in close.

"Watch where you're going next time, stupid _nomad._ " He then throws the kid to the ground before he turns around and walks away.

Everyone in the hallway fell silent, making sure to move out of the guy with a scar's way as he walked away. The boy doesn't know what he did wrong. He apologized for his mistake like he was taught to do so. His first impression on outsiders: terrifying. He hoped that he'd never meet that guy again.

"Pfft, what a blockhead." A light but gruff voice said.

A girl, with medium black hair and slight hazy green eyes stands in front of him with her hand extended to him. Not being a person to turn down help he takes her hand and stands up. Now that he's on his two feet he notices that he is significantly taller than her by at least five inches.

"Thank you, uh.."

"Toph. Toph Beifong. Nice to meetcha!"

She extended her arm once again but he was already standing. He gives her a puzzled look for he didn't know what she wanted him to do. She sighs and grabs his right arm and connects his hand with her hand to shake it up and down. The boy blushes from having contact with her a second time. He's never felt the skin of a woman, it's very soft and a lot more smooth than any of the monks at the temple.

"Aang. My name is Aang."

"Aang? Just Aang? No last name?"

"The monks at the temple didn't give me one."

"I see. Not the first time I've seen someone wit- Wait. You came from a temple?"

Aang nodded at the confused girl.

"Oh, this is rich!" She began, "You're not one of those people who never ventured away from the temple, are you?"

Once again, Aang nodded this time a bit more shamefully. Toph threw her arm around Aang and chuckled a bit.

"Well, don't you worry about a thing! Here at Avatar High everyone is treated like family! At least until your team is chosen, you find out you're truly enemies then you're stuck with whoever you're stuck with. But, hey! Other than that, we're one big happy family!"

Aang looked at the girl with a confused look. He had no idea what she was talking about. But, he also didn't know that while they were talking she was walking him to the principal's office. Aang hasn't gotten his schedule yet so he definitely didn't know where he was going. Toph let go of his shoulder as they reach the office and she turned around and waved telling him 'good luck'.

"Wait, how did you know I was new?" Aang asked loud enough for her to hear.

Toph turned around and kept walking, "You're out of uniform!" she said with a smile on her face before turning back around and walking away.

Now that she mentions it he has noticed that her shirt was a leaf green color along with some sort of symbol stitched into the shirt. He didn't pay too much attention to the shirt to know exactly what it was.

Aang sighs. He wonders if he made the right decision leaving his home to join the rest of the world. Things weren't bad for him at the temple but after a while they just got stale. Aang was tired of not knowing what else the world had in store for him. He asked monk Gyatso if he could leave the temple and Gyatso figured Aang was at that age where he could make decisions for himself. Monk Gyatso granted Aang's wish but on one condition. Aang was to attend and complete high school. At the time it seemed simple enough but Aang had no idea what he was getting himself into.

Aang had approached the door that had 'Roku' engraved into the door. He nervously gulps and knocks on the door slightly. It definitely wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear. He knocked again but this time door opens as he knocks.

"Hello, young man."


	2. Welcome to Avatar High

The door suddenly opening shocks Aang as he almost knocked on the man at the door. He nervously but hastily puts his hand back down to his side before bowing to apologize. The man that answered the door gave a hearty chuckle.

"It's fine, it's fine. Please, come in and have a seat." The man with the snow white beard held the door open for Aang offering him the seat in front of the desk.

Aang takes the seat as he watches the bearded man take his proper seat behind the desk. Looking around his office Aang is amazed to see so many pictures and trophies. The room has a burgundy type tint to it and there's a giant aquarium sitting next to the door. Aang turns around in his seat to admire the aquarium, noticing that it has two big koi fish in there. There is a white one with a black spot and a black one with a white spot.

"You like it?" the man asked, snapping Aang back to attention.

Aang nods and smiles.

"It's an old gift from one of the teachers here at the school. Their names are Tui and La. They're rumored to be the physical embodiment of the moon spirit and the ocean spirit in an eternal dance of push and pull."

There was a brief pause in what he said as they both have their gaze fixated on the two koi fish swimming in what looks to be a perfect circle with one another.

"But, enough about that." Aang turns around and focuses his attention back on the man, "Allow me to welcome you to Avatar High."

The man sticks his arm out in front of me. It's that strange ritual again that Toph showed him. Aang sticks his hand out as well and grasps the other man's hand and they shake quickly before releasing.

"My name is Roku. I am the principal of this fine establishment. And you must be Aang. We've heard from Gyatson about your situation and we welcome you hear with open arms and an open mind."

Aang raises his question as Principal Roku finishes his statement. Roku nods at Aang allowing him to speak.

"A girl helped me out earlier. She had on a green shirt with some kind of insignia on it. She told me I was out of uniform but there was also a guy I bumped into and his shirt was red. Is there a reason for that?"

Roku chuckles at Aang, "Very observational, young man. The colors at this school are a representation and embodiment of the students themselves. You see, Avatar High is not your average high school. We're a school of rigor and grit thus our students are competing to be the very best."

Aang looks at Roku even more confused about the colors now than he was before. Roku notices the muddled look on Aang's face and sighs. Roku takes a deep breath in before exhaling to try and explain in more simply for Aang.

"First, let's talk about the colors: Blue, Red, Green, and Yellow. These colors all represent different elements that make up this world. Blue is water, red is fire, green is earth, and yellow is air. Before entering the school each student had to take a placement test to see which of these four teams they would fall under. After they're team has been decided we will provide them with their uniform."

Aang nods, understanding a lot better now than he did before.

"Every two weeks we have competitions. They can range from a task as simple as a sack race to something bigger such as a science fair. The point is we want to give every student an equal opportunity to gain points. The point system is as such: 100 points for first place, 75 points for second place, 50 points for third place, and 25 points for last."

Aang takes out his school agenda and marks down the point system in the note section of the book. Principal Roku then takes out some papers from inside of his desk and flips through them before he pulls out a single piece placing it between the two of them.

Roku smiles but there's something about the way he does. It's not a smile of happiness almost as if it's a smile of hope.

"Well, young Aang. It seems that you've been selected into the elusive air team."

Roku pushes and holds a button on the intercom on his desk.

"Please send in the freshman student president. Thank you." He releases the button.

"Well, young Aang. It seems like our little time together has come to an end. For now, at least. If you have any questions or concerns about this school or the students that inhabit it, please, never hesitate to come see me." Roku gets up and opens the door for Aang telling him to sit in the waiting area for the student president.

Aang bows to Principal Roku then turns around to walk to the waiting area. He takes a seat but not even two minutes have passed before the door opens up. In the doorway stands a girl with brown skin, shoulder length brown hair, and beautiful eyes as crystal blue as the ocean's water. The blue shirt she's wearing compliments everything about her. She goes and talks to the lady at the desk and turns her head to Aang before walking up to him.

"Hi there!" she smiles at him, "You must be Aang!"

Aang's cheeks feels like they're on fire, before she could introduce herself Aang quickly stands up and reaches his hand out to introduce his self.

"I'm Aang! It's nice to meet you. The girl chuckles at Aang before she shakes his hands. This is the second time Aang has made physical contact with a girl. Her hands are a lot softer than Toph's. More slick as well. The contact made Aang blush, he turns his face to the side to try and hide it.

"My name is Katara. It's very nice to meet you."

 **AN:**

So, this is chapter two! Please read and review and let me know what you think of the story so far!


	3. You Can't Add Numbers With Letters

**AN:**

 **Fangirl309: Don't worry! I'll try and update this as much as possible!**

 **Here's the next chapter of Avatar High! Sorry if things are moving a bit slow. I want to get a good introduction of some of the characters before we move on to the meat! So, without further ado, here's chapter 3!**

Katara and Aang spent roughly around an hour and a half touring the school showing him the gym, swimming pool, the auditorium, cafeteria, etc. What Aang was really interested in seeing were the other members of the Air team. Katara had told him that every team got their own section of the school but it depended on how large the team was. For instance, the Fire team has the largest team so they're meeting area was the football field and gymnasium.

"So, Aang, now that I've shown you the school, do you have any questions for me?"

"Yeah!" Aang exclaimed excitedly, "Where does the Air team meet up at? I'm dying to meet the other members!"

Katara's chipper face turned to one of worry.

"H-hey Aang, before we do that let's get you acclimated with your schedule. The next class starts in a little while."

Aang nods his head as Katara leads him to his classroom. An hour passes and the lunch bell rings. The hallways of the school quickly become flooded with students. Katara sways her way through a group of students to try and reach Aang's classroom.

"Hey, Katara. Nice moves, ever thought about joining the swim team?" a boy's voice snidely comments as she stands in front of the classroom.

"Ha ha, Sokka. Ever thought about becoming a comedian?" Katara retorts back as she walks into the room.

"Once or twice, it's not my thing. More of a hobby." Sokka shrugs his shoulders then follows Katara into the class.

Aang's face is plastered down into a book titled 'Algebra I'. Doesn't seem like he's sleep, more so that he's worn out. Katara looks at the boy worriedly while Sokka places his hand over his heart and bows his head.

"It looks like we've lost another brave soldier to the tyranny known as math." He chuckles at his own joke. Katara elbows Sokka in his side which causes him to yelp a little.

Katara walks over to Aang and places his hand on his shoulder.

"Aang, are you okay?" Katara asks in a soft voice.

Aang looks up at Katara with tears coming out of his eyes and a little bit of snot running from his nose.

"Why are we adding numbers to letters, Katara?" Aang sniffled, "Numbers and letters can't be added together!" Aang cried out before plopping his face back down onto his desk.

"Alright, Aang. C'mon, I got something to show you." Katara stands Aang up and puts his arm around her shoulder as they walk pass Sokka and out the classroom.

"Oh, I'm Sokka by the way! Nice to meet you." He says sarcastically, shaking his own hand. "Whatever." Sokka follows Aang and Katara.

Katara, Aang and Sokka heads to the back of the school to exit the building. A greenhouse is seen in the distance along with an average height older man with snow white beard, much like Roku's but definitely shorter.

"Mr. Iroh!" Katara yells out then she runs toward the man, leaving Aang and Sokka behind, while waving her hands.

The man puts his water pail down as the three approach him and the garden he was tending to.

"Katara. Sokka. It's so good to see you two again. And, I see you brought yourself a new frie-" Iroh pauses in shock as he sees Aang with his yellow Air team shirt. "We have ourselves a member of the Air team, I see. It's been a while since I've seen someone from that team."

Aang gives the man a confusing look as he and Sokka catch up to Katara, "Wait, what do you mean? Shouldn't there be a whole team of Air people?"

Iroh was about to say something but Katara quickly steps in.

"What Mr. Iroh means is not that many people come out to visit him here in the greenhouse, right?" Katara looks up at Iroh in a way subtly telling him to play along.

"Oh yes," Iroh smiles and chuckles nervously, "It's rare that I get visitors here at the greenhouse so it's good to see someone from the Air team coming to visit."

Aang's confused look quickly goes away to one of content. Katara sighs a breath of release. She knows that Aang is going to find out during the last period of the day but that she feels as if it's something that he should find out on his own rather than having someone tell him.

"What he means is that you're the only person on the Air team." A disembodied voice says.

The three students look around for where the voice came from until a girl appears from the greenhouse. Her eyes are golden and reminded you of the deviousness of an alley cat. While her hair is tied up in a bun on top of her head she has two distinctive bangs that falls from each side of her face. But the most noticeable thing about her appearance is her shirt. She's part of the Fire team.

"Dear uncle," the girl prowls her way in front of the group of students, "There's no reason to lie to the poor air boy. I mean, after all, it is partly _your_ fault there are no more students on the Air team."

"You don't know what you're talking about! Iroh is a good man!" Katara retalitates.

The girl pauses and looks dead at Katara, "Is he now? Well, I guess he probably failed to mention his participation in the '100 Day War', didn't he?"

"Everybody knows that was all Mr. Ozai's doing." Sokka chips in and shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly, "There's no reason in trying bring a simple groundskeeper in on this."

Azula raised her eyebrow, "Oh, so you don't know? Well, this simple "groundskeeper" is Mr. Ozai's brother." She says with a devious smile on her face.

Katara and Sokka both gasp in disbelief at the news. Iroh looks at the girl with an almost infuriated look.

"That's enough, Azula!" Iroh throws his out in front of him, "I think it's time for you to get back to class."

Azula closes her eyes and shrugs her shoulders; walking away she says triumphently "I was just leaving to check on Zuzu anyways. Oh, and by the way air boy" Azula turns around and gives Aang a catlike smile, "Welcome to Avatar High."


	4. The Agni Kai

**AN:**

 _ **ML8991: Thank you for reviewing! And, thank you for the advice. I have a hard time trying to build up scenes for what they're supposed to be but I'm hoping to get better as the story progresses.**_

 _ **Fangirl309: Thank you very much for sticking with it!**_

 _ **Guest: Thanks for reading!**_

 **Alright, here's the fourth chapter. Updates may come a little slower as we just had a loss in the family recently but I did want to get this out to you guys so I hope you enjoy and please feel free to review and let me know your thoughts so far! Thanks!**

The next class period has ended but Aang couldn't get his mind off of what Azula had said earlier. How could he be the only person on the Air team? What sense would it make placing him on a team that only had him on it? Aang's mind wandered so far to where he didn't even notice the boy standing in front of him.

"I'M SPEAKING TO YOU!" A penetrating voice yells.

The loud voice causes Aang to jolt up straight into his seat. He looks up at the person hovering over him only to see that it's the boy he ran into earlier, the one with the scar over his eye. Upon closer inspection Aang sees the boy's eyes are golden but the stare he gives is enough to pierce a hole into someone's heart.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

The boy with the scar slams his hands onto Aang's desk which causes Aang to jump back in fear a little.

"I said, 'What are you doing wearing that shirt?'"? The boy asks, clearly infuriated with Aang.

Aang couldn't help but look at the boy with a puzzled look. Aang notices the boys red shirt which means that he's on the fire team.

"This is just my school shirt!" Aang says in a quavering voice.

The boy with the scar grabs Aangs desk and throws it to the side. The papers and pencil that was on his desk fly across the classroom landing near the teacher's desk. Aang quickly stands up and gets in a Ba Gua Zhang fighting stance, not wanting to fight, Aang tries to plead with the boy to leave him alone. The boy with the red scar refuses and runs up to Aang with his fist cocked back. When he throws his punch Aang slaps the top of the boy's fist, redirecting the punch before tripping him up, causing him to fly into a desk behind them.

The boy with the red scar looks up at Aang, who has his hand extended out to help him up. He slaps Aang's hand away before standing up and letting out a groan of frustration. He gets in a Northern Shaolin fighting style, preparing to strike Aang agai.

"Zuko!" A disembodied, gruff voice yells before seeing a tall man with a pointed beard and shoulder length black hair pushed behind his ears appear in the door way. "Not the time. Not the place." He walks away.

Zuko balls both of his fists up in anger before walking toward the door. Sokka and Katara stands in the doorway.

Zuko stops for a second when he sees the two people from the Water team standing in his way.

"Get out of my way, if you know what's best for you." Zuko says in a rough voice. His pride has taken a bit of a hit but he's not going to let that show.

Katara takes a step up, closer to Zuko, and Sokka soon follows quite unsure about the situation here. Looking around at the ransacked room it can only be speculated that Zuko is trying to bully Aang. They were afraid of something like this happening if and when Aang came into contact with Zuko.

"Or what? You're going to bully us too?" Katara says questioningly.

Katara and Zuko stare at each other for a little under a minute. Zuko breaks eye contact, feeling over whatever game they're trying to play.

"Whatever." Zuko says softly before leaving the room but not before bumping his shoulder into Sokka's shoulder.

Katara and Sokka walks over to Aang , who is cleaning up the mess that him and Zuko made. They decide to pitch in with helping Aang clean up the mess. No words are being said, Aang is a bit frustrated at the situation but Katara couldn't help but feel guilty about keeping what happened, before Aang's arrival, a secret.

"It was August of last year," Katara began, still cleaning and not making eye contact with Aang, "All of the teams used to walk through the schools evenly and united. But, all of that changed when Ozai became the teacher to run the Fire team. Soon after he took control the school competitions seemed to become more and more unfair as time went on. If they weren't winning by intimidation then they were winning by sabotage."

Katara pauses as her and Sokka pushes two of the desks up to Aang's desk before taking a sit down. Katara gestures to Aang to take a seat at the empty desk and he does so. Katara continues her story.

"As the Fire team became more tenacious with their tactics they challenged the Air team to an Agni Kai which roughly translates to 'fire duel'. Agni Kai is where each team chooses a member to participate in a duel. That duel can be a simple game of checkers to something as frightening as a fist fight. All duels are moderated by the proper teams lead teacher."

Sokka groans as he puts his head on the table with his arms lying in front of him landing on Katara's side of her desk.

"Get to the point already." Sokka says with his voice muffled by the desk.

Katara gives Sokka a death glare and Aang chuckles a little bit at the siblings.

Katara clears her throat.

"As I was saying, the Fire team challenged the Air team to a karate match and of course they accepted. The match took place in front of the entire school inside of the gymnasium. Just as fast the bell rang the match was over. With a swift kick across the face the duelist from the Air team was down. The whole school was astonished by what happened. All except for Ozai."

"Wait, so you think Ozai had something to do with his team winning the match? The Air duelist just seemed outmatched." Aang says.

"No, Aang." Sokka began, "I don't think you understand. You didn't see what we saw. The person from the Air team… His spirit to fight, it was gone. Almost as if he was being threatened."

Katara nodded her head before jumping back in, "The Air team lost the battle. Ozai ordered that they disbanded. According to the rules of an Agni Kai the other team doesn't have a choice but to do what the winning team decides for them. Thus, this brought about the end of the Air team."

"But, why would Ozai want to disband the Air team? What could he gain from that?" Aang asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" A soft voice is heard from the door, "He wants territory.

The three friends looked at the door to see a short girl with a green shirt on. Aang jumps out of his seat and ecstatically yells, "Toph!"

Toph smirks and gives him a small wave, "How's it hangin', Twinkletoes?"

She walks over to the friends and grabs an empty chair before plopping down in it. Toph kicks her bare feet up on their desks, Katara and Sokka both scoot over closer to Aang while looking carefully at the hazy eyed girl.

"You know not walking around bare foot is against the school rules" Sokka says, in a slightly inquisitive tone, "as well as unsanitary."

"Well, nobody asked you, Snoozles!" Toph snaps back, getting a good look at the brown skinned boy with the ponytail, although her eyesight might be a tad bit fuzzy she manages to get lost in his deep blue eyes. Toph blushes and looks turns her head away from Sokka.

"Snoozles?" Sokka asked.

Aang and Katara couldn't help but laugh as the next bell rings. Only one more class until the day is over.


	5. Groundskeeper Iroh

The time is 3:00PM, last bell of the day rings and the students quickly scurry and grab their stuff to exit the classroom. Aang stayed alert to make sure not to get left behind this time. He grabs his stuff and follows the other students into the classroom. Once in the hallway he'd expect students to head toward the exit rather he sees students breaking off into their different teams and heading their separate ways. Aang isn't sure what to make of the situation.

The hallway emptied as quickly as it was filled. Aang looks side to side then behind him and not a spirit in sight. He wanders down the hall, peeking in classrooms to see if he sees any students but, to no avail, he didn't find anyone. Since there's nobody around Aang figures that he should just head home for the day. Deciding against it because he wants to see Katara and Sokka before he leaves, Aang leans against a locker then slowly he slides down until he's on the floor. He crosses his arms on his knees and tilts his head down.

A few minutes pass, a mysterious figure hovers over Aang.

"A little lost, young nomad?" An appealing voice says.

Aang takes lifts his head up to see Iroh standing over him with a toothy smile. Aang was going to smile back at Iroh but he remembers what Azula had told him earlier. Iroh had something to do with the Agni Kai between the Air and Fire team. Aang frowned at Iroh before turning his head in disappointment.

Iroh noticed the frown Aang made toward him and a wind of shame flowed through his body. Iroh takes a seat next to Aang, keeping his eyes forward as he begins to talk.

"Being an Air nomad is truly an honorable title to hold around this school." Iroh says.

Aang scoots down a little, away from Iroh. Iroh sees that Aang does this and sighs.

"I know that I'm probably one of the last people that you want to see. But, I want to tell you, personally, that I apologize for my role of the Air team disbanding. I was a different man then."

Aang looks at Iroh, "It's okay, Mr. Iroh. You don't have to tell me what you did. But, why? You seem like such a kind man, I can't even imagine you being associated with something as cruel as that."

"I can't explain why without tarnishing the reputation of a teacher. I don't want to be the cause of your negative feelings about them." Aang sighs and agrees with Iroh, "I'm not the man I used to be. I am stronger, wiser, and freer than I used to be. I came to the crossroads of destiny, to do what's good for the school and the students that attend here. It was time for me to choose. I chose good."

The door of the gymnasium opens and out comes a horde of Fire team students. Iroh quickly stands up and grabs the broom.

"I must be going, young man. Remember: Everything happens for a reason. Perhaps it was destined for you to be on the Air team." Iroh winks at Aang before he whistles and sweeps as he walks out of sight.

Soon the other teams start to fill the hallway. Everyone was heading toward the exit this time. Aang guesses they were having their team meetings after classes had ended. Students are checking their lockers and standing around talking to one another. It's odd, though. As Aang begins to look further around he notices how segregated the school really is. The people of the Water team are only talking to members of their team. The same goes with Earth and Fire.

Aang walks outside of the school to get a breath of fresh air. It's a cool, breezy afternoon. White, fluffy clouds drifts across the sky, slowly. It's so peaceful, it reminds Aang of his time at the temple when he would meditate with Monk Gyatso. Aang smiles at the gratifying memory he has of being back home. The smile slowly fades away as he gets a somber feeling of being home sick. Now isn't the time to miss home. This is what Aang wanted. He didn't know what he was getting himself into before making the decision but he wants to show that he made the right decision.

Katara and Sokka walks out of the school building and catches Aang in their sight.

"How was the team meeting, Aang?" Sokka nonchalantly asks before being elbowed by Katara, "Ow! What did I sa- Oh… Sorry."

Aang has a content smile on his face with his hands up, "It's okay, Katara. I've had an insightful meeting myself."

Katara gives Aang an inquisitive look, "Oh? With who?" She asks curiously.

"Mr. Iroh."

"Oh." She says, sounding disappointed. "How did that go?"

Aang shrugs his shoulders, "It went okay." He notices that Katara has turned her head away from him when he brought up Iroh. Aang places his hand on Katara shoulder to get her attention.

"Hey." Aang begins, Katara turns her head to him, "Give him another chance." Aang smiles at Katara and she her bleak face turned to one of slight cheer.

"Okay, okay." Katara closes her eyes and smile, "He's always been nice to Sokka and I. I can give him the benefit of the doubt.

Not long after their conversation a large group of students gathered in front of the entrance of the school, all clamoring and speaking loudly in awe about something. Upon further speculation they see a long, fourteen door limo parked right in front of the school. Who could have something so outlandish as that? The front door to the limo opens revealing a brown skinned man wearing a suit and a formal hat. He runs to the last door on his side and opens it up.

Who came out of the door was nothing short of a goddess. Beautiful white hair flowing down her back, skin as bronze as an Olympic metal and her eyes were as deep blue as the ocean. She is gorgeous.

 **AN:**

 _Okay, sorry I've been gone for so long! With the passing of my family member it's been tough picking this back up but I hope you all can enjoy this chapter! Sorry if it doesn't seem so good but I'll definitely try to get better! Also, can you guess who our mysterious character is?_


End file.
